Honeymoon Blossom
by Summers Groupie
Summary: Scott and Jean didnt get their honeymoon, and someone thinks they should... but what other romances are about to bloom? Please read and review! Jott, Rolo, Romy, Bobbilee, Kiotr, Hassa HankTessa. COMPLETED!
1. Seed sowing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

A/N: Thanks to Agent-G! You totally saved me in a number of cases whilst I was writing this!

* * *

After training there were two scenarios: everyone was either too tired to move except to shower and go lie down, or the adrenaline was pumping so hard that they couldn't sit still for more than a moment.

Today, most of the X-Men were experiencing the first, but Cyclops was amused and very active. He smiled secretly to himself and strode to the middle of the Danger Room, their specialised training facility.

"Right people. Training seems to have worn you all out. So tomorrow morning, five am, down here. Try again. You can beat this thing much faster, and more efficiently. I expect it. You can go. Jean? Hold back a second."

The other X-Men left the room, rolling their eyes and smirking at the young team leader and how subtle he wasn't. Jean watched them leave, confused.

"What is it Scott? I don't have to do it again do I?"

The tall, brown haired mutant shook his head and smiled at her, pulling her to him by her hips. "I just wanted you to myself, that's all."

Returning his smile, the newly-weds kissed deeply amid the wreckage of the Danger Room and for once didn't care who was watching…

Storm, one Ororo Monroe, slipped into the Observation Room above the Danger Room to check what her stats had been during the session. She smirked at the two lovers locked in an embrace, and sat down to change the Danger Room's setting. "Hank?"

She called across the hallway to the Beast, Dr Henry 'Hank' P. McCoy. "Would you please assist me, my friend? You are far better at using this console than I would dare imagine."

Showing his sharp incisors, he smiled at the white-haired beauty. "Of course my dear. What kind of thing did you have in mind for our stubborn young leader and his beautiful wife?"

Sharing a smile, Ororo and Hank constructed a new program and quickly put it into place, before activating it and shaking hands. That was a job well done. They exited the room and added notices to the DR entrance and the Ob. deck's entrance:

"In use, do not enter – order of the Doctor and Goddess"

Scott and Jean broke their kiss to find themselves surrounded by trees, and, instead of the electronic lights the Sun was peeking through the leaves above them. The redheaded telepath gasped and looked around in wonder.

"Who did this Slim? It's beautiful!"

Scott 'Slim' Summers had his mouth open and his eyes were huge behind his ruby-rose quartz visor.

"I have absolutely no clue. This isn't a program I've ever seen before, and I know all the programs we have." He frowned and folded his arms, thinking deeply.

His wife laughed. "Let's just take advantage, okay Cyclops? This is your favourite room, so let's enjoy it."

Unable to stop himself, Scott smiled. "Fine Red, but you're in big trouble if anyone sees me having fun."

They both laughed and Jean 'Red' Grey-Summers telekinetically changed their uniforms to loose, normal clothing. She carefully changed her husbands visor for his glasses, and wished dearly, not for the first time, that she could see his eyes always.

His hand reached up and brushed against her cheek, his guise of leader dropping as he allowed her to perform the most deadly task of changing his eyewear. Scott hated his power and what it could do, but he was more afraid of hurting his woman than anyone. He trusted her though, with his heart, soul, body and mind, more than he trusted anyone with.

Jean blushed slightly, still amazed that this man, who allowed no-one near him and was hardest to reach could be with her in such an intimate and beautiful way. She took his hand into hers, and kissed his fingertips gently. She cast her thoughts into his mind through their telepathic link, which their love and her power had forged.

Come on lover, this way

Logan viewed the notice with raised eyebrows and snorted before stalking to the top of the house, and creeping into the second home of the woman he had long respected and had come to love. He slunk between two towering plants and turned his head as she approached his current position.

As she busied herself, he smirked wolfishly and crept up behind her. Placing his chin just over her shoulder and whispering in her ear, he almost laughed as she jumped.

"Logan! What are you doing up here?" Her blue eyes shone with laughter, as she realised what he had done, and that it was indeed the feral mutant. She spun to face him fully, and he stepped back allowing her some personal space.

Smirking again, the Canadian spoke in his usual rough voice. "Nothin' 'Ro. Just wonderin' who in this house o' Chuck's would call themselves or be referred to as 'Goddess'."

His heightened senses saw her cheeks flush a tiny bit, and her muscles tense for a brief second, before the Weather Witch answered him.

"I suppose you would automatically assume me Logan. All right, I hold my hands up-" Ororo laughed, her eyes sparkling and holding her hands up by her shoulder, "-it was me and Henry that put up the notices. But you must admit, they do need time alone."

"They?" His eyebrows raised again as his eyes scanned her body before meeting hers once more. "You mean Cyke and Jeannie?"

Ororo laughed and nodded, twisting back around to tend to her seedlings. Logan leant next to her on the workbench and they began to talk, firstly about their friends, but the subjects varied and they talked well into the night…

Henry always worked late, always. It was a ritual almost. Train, work, think, sleep, eat, train, work, think, and sleep. He liked it that way. Not too complex and if anything cropped up, he would be able to handle it easily.

Sighing, he looked at his newest invention.

"It needs something more…" he murmured, tapping his chin, "Aha!"

The 'Beast' tapped a few keys on one of his computers and an image came up. He quickly added his modifications and clicked the save button. Stretching his long, blue furred arms, he yawned. What a beautiful thing, to be able to create. He could've purred with satisfaction, he was that happy.

"Knock knock." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Ah, Tessa, please, come in." Hank smiled at the friend he wasn't sure he entirely trusted yet. She was cunning and ruthless, but the Professor trusted her. Peculiar and most puzzling.

Sage, or Tessa Niles, entered the room, carrying a tray. "I thought as you were still working, you might need a coffee, or something to eat."

She attempted to smile and stay aloof, not wanting to show Hank the admiration she had for him and his work. Putting the tray down in a free space, Tessa made her way back to the door quietly. Hank watched her and put down his work, as he'd tried to ignore her.

"Miss Niles, Tessa? Please, join me. I will not eat alone."

The female mutant smiled and stopped, walking back to Doctor Hank McCoy. The man she secretly loved.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please R&R

I'm trying again as my earlier fic's weren't too brilliant. This will have more chapters btw!

Thanks!

SummersGroupie

x-x-


	2. Beginning to grow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

A/N: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I will continue, cause I wanna know what's going to happen too! Pluuus, thanks, Hank people often think is boring, but he's great! And wayy funny if hanging out with Bobby, but he deserves happiness, dontcha think? Love Jott, but Ororo and Logan are cute, the calm and the feral! Hope you enjoy…

Scott lay back contentedly and gazed up at the 'stars', tinted in red. He smiled despite his curse and gift and rolled over to look at his true gift, the woman that had seen past Cyclops, seen past the fearless leader, past just Xavier's protégé and had warmed his heart. She had broken his defences and captured his heart, just as he had given it for a glimpse of love in those startling green eyes, and a flash of a smile on her soft lips. Cyclops, X-Man, Field Commander, Tightwad. Most people knew him by all those titles, only a few knew him as Scott Summers, the man, loving husband, loyal friend and ready to sacrifice everything, including his life for one man's dream, which he followed with all his heart.

Next to him, Jean Summers stirred from her light sleep, feeling her husbands thoughts and love running across the surface of her own mind. Smiling sleepily she brought up a hand and touched his face, bringing him from his reverie.

_Scott, love you too my darling_

Kissing her palm, Scott Summers felt like the luckiest man alive and the feeling intensified as he leant closer to graze her lips with his own.

_If this isn't heaven Jean, then I don't know what could be…_

Close by the two lovers 'honeymoon resort', which was situated in the sub-basement levels of 1407 Greymalkin Drive, Westchester, another couple were deep in conversation and argument.

"Tessa, how can you believe such nonsense!" Henry P McCoy cried, raising to his feet dramatically.

Tessa Niles rose up also and roared back at him. "It's not nonsense Hank! It's my opinion and that of many others!"

The Beast growled and sat back down. "Your opinion, bah!"

"Humbug." His female companion grinned, causing a feral smirk to pass across his features.

"I still believe you to be wrong." He chuckled and held up his spoon. "Cheesecake far surpasses carrot cake."

Laughing, Sage leaned over to touch his hand. Hank found himself smiling at the contact, when barely two hours ago he would have recoiled and snarled. It was nice, he thought, when people were not afraid of a man covered in blue fur.

Sage herself was looking into the soft brown eyes of the doctor and brilliant scientist. How she had longed to tell him of her love and admiration. How she had pushed herself away, hoping him to know somehow. And how she was afraid of finding happiness in case it be fickle.

A sigh escaped her and once more their conversation struck up, now changing to other things except food. Time was a healer, it was said, but it could also be an adventure, and an exciting one at that.

Life around the mansion was calm. The sun had risen only two short hours ago, and dew still sparkled on the lawns outside. The kitchen was clean, and the living areas weren't cluttered, all was at peace, almost tranquil, then the students began to wake.

"KITTY! GET YOUR LITTLE SCRAWNY SELF OUT HERE NOW!"

"Ah'm up, ah'm up, quit it ya sneak thief…"

"WHAT DID I DO NOW SAM?"

"Oh chere, Gambit didn't mean no harm, he just thought dat ya might want-"

"PRYDE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

Smiling, a head rose from a soft pillow, and a smile graced the face of the bed's occupant. Stretching elegantly, two feet slid from the light covers and never touched the floor. Guiding herself to the window, the goddess of the X-Mansion pulled one curtain aside, to gaze at the untouched scenery and the Bright Lady's triumphs of morning glory.

"QUIT YOWLIN' BOTH O' YA, BEOFRE AH GET ANGRY!"

All went silent across the hallway, and once again Ororo smiled to herself.

_Never incur the anger of a woman with super strength._

_S_he laughed and wandered into the bathroom, wondering how Logan had slept after their talk.

Truth be told, he hadn't. The feral Canadian glanced at the door after hearing Rogue quieten Sam Guthrie and Katherine, more commonly known as 'Kitty', Pryde. He chuckled to himself, Rogue was a character, like himself, he supposed. Grunting at this thought, he turned his mind back to what had kept him awake.

Ororo Monroe… Beauty… Weather witch… Wind-rider… Goddess…

A semblance of a smile crossed his features. There was a woman, a true goddess, and free spirit, one that deserved the adoration of people. He knew that she had it, she held herself correctly, spoke calmly, argued amazingly, and kissed… how he'd love to know that… Logan closed his eyes and imagined if she actually felt the same way. HAH! As if she would..

_Now look what ya did Logan, ya talked yerself into a depression. Well luck getting' outta it bub._

Remy looked over at '**his'** Southern belle, the dangerous Rogue, with the 'poison' skin. He loved her more than any, and she had beaten this thief at his own game, by stealing his heart. She knew he liked her, how could she not with him following her around, giving her presents, writing poetry and more for her. He stood above her in his usual civilian attire, polo-neck sweater, black trousers and his ever present duster. (A/N – his looooong coat)

She wasn't his though, not really. She'd never sworn her heart to him, never told him how deeply she cared in turn, but she had good reason; fear. Her mutant powers had activated during her first kiss with a boy, Cody. Since then her powers had allowed her to absorb any person's memories, skills, life force, or in mutant cases, powers. Her gift and her curse. Her powers being as they were, she couldn't make any skin contact with other people, for fear she'd hurt, kill them or worse – and the pain she always felt through them staying in her head was unbearable at times. It was only through Professor Xavier she'd been able to have a chance. Her super strength and other abilities were from an encounter with Ms Marvel, Carol Danvers, when Mystique, Rogue's 'mother', had told her to keep holding Ms Marvel's face as the super heroine flew a plane.

Now rolling over to the 'sneak thief' as she had called him, Rogue was able to smile truly. "So what do ah have t' do t' find out what ah'm sup'sd t' have wanted Remy?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and curled seductively under her thin covering. As any man would, Remy reacted, but unlike some others, he knelt by the side of her bed, and stared into her green eyes with his own red and black ones.

"Now you know dat ole Remy shouldn't tell ya dat chere. It might hurt dem dere ears o' yours, or make you wanna give in fin'lly to a certain Cajun."

A charismatic grin lit his features, Remy was no fool, even if he acted so a lot of the time, but never with women, and most certainly never with the one he adored. He knew the effect he had on the opposite gender, had he not seen it every time? But he knew he wouldn't ever be with another woman again if Rogue would be with him.

"Fahne, ah'll get up an' see. May 's well, ah can see ah'll get no peace if ya'll 'round stick here 'til ah do."

"Should I stay where I am petite, or you still bashful?"

Swatting a hand at Remy, still a little sleepy, Rogue smiled into her pillow. He crossed the room in a few steps.

"Den I guess Remy'll wait outside for ya, petite."

"Love ya Remy…" Rogue muttered to herself a small light passing across her face, yet she was unwilling to admit it to him, without certainty he wasn't going to break her heart.

Scott and Jean were sharing the same sentiments on their honeymoon, lying tired next to one another, Jean suddenly pricked up her ears and began to stand. Her husband rolled over and watched her move, grinning to himself and more than one immensely unpure thought running through his mind.

She turned back and smiled. _Scott, if you will think such things, you know I will hear._

_Maybe I want you to Jean, maybe that's my intention._ He shrugged and smiled at her beautiful laugh, his heart swelling to know that she was laughing with him, not any other.

_I think your libido needs a cold shower Scott Summers._

Scott barely had time to look up before his darling wife had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over his head and upper torso. He registered shock and gasped loudly at the sheer iciness of it. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled off the now soaked shirt he'd put on minutes ago.

"That is it Jean Summers, you are totally toast!"

Shrieking with laughter and happiness, Jean darted off with him in hot pursuit, both of them laughing, relaxing, and generally letting themselves have a break from being super heroes, and being a couple deeply in love.

Again, love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please R&R

More chapters to follow, so long as ya'll still like it?

Thanks!

SummersGroupie

x-x-

Have updated, due to my brain thinking one thing and knowing another. Sorry all you Rogue fans, I've been watching the movies too much. Altered it and now GREEN eyes. Hope that's okay people!


	3. One strong shoot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

ANNNND I dunna own the song neither – that is borrowed, well the lyrics… you know what I mean :-)

A/N: I'm working as hard as I can, trying to make each chapter as good as the last one (if indeed the last ones were good), and quick so no-one gets too boreeeed ;-) Anyways, I hope you like, and you're not too bored yet.

* * *

Play fights, long talks and romantic thoughts were booming at the mansion. If an outsider looked in they may suspect some kind of mind-controlling agent, or a chemically/mentally induced hormone overdrive. Neither of these were true, but to one looking in, it might. 

Luckily for the mansion, it was a Saturday and no-one had to teach or be taught, so tension was at it's usual week-end low. Some of the more riotous members of class were joking with the quiet ones, and the usual 'bullies' were helping their usual 'victims' in whatever endeavour they were attempting, or even asking for help. Still, two students couldn't help themselves.

Sulking at one end of the sofa in the living room, was Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde. She talked to no-one, except to snap if they disturbed her silent and boiling anger. At the other sat Sam Guthrie, also fuming, but interacting with the others more easily, and throwing his rival dirty looks.

Jubilee threw herself down in the middle of her warring friends. She sighed loudly and pointedly, looking first at one then the other, then staring at the wall opposite them. Folding her arms, Jubilee cocked her head and smiled.

"I guess if you two are arguin' then I should stay quiet, right?"

"YES!" Snapped the pair simultaneously , and almost caught each others eye in amusement, then both looked the opposite way again hurriedly.

"Then I guesssss…." Jubilee grinned, "that neither of you would laugh at this joke."

"NO!" They yelled, again at the exact same moment. Kitty hiccupped back a laugh, and Sam choked his back with a fake cough.

Jubilation Lee, firecracker of the mansion, smirked to herself, her plan totally kicked that Icicle's butt.

"So I gueeeeeeeeeessssss, you wouldn't want to know where the fearless leader and Mrs fearless leader are?"

Sam and Kitty looked up and caught each other's eyes quickly, before pinning the yellow clad girl to the sofa and grinning identically.

"You wouldn't hold out would ya Jubes?" Kitty laughed, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Kitty's right, we're your friends Jube, so c'mon, spill."

Jubilee positively burst with the laughter that bubbled up inside her. That laugh being as infectious as it was forced the other two to join in, sliding to the floor and to the sofa next to their mad friend. Kitty punched her arm and smiled, stopping laughing long enough to get some words out.

"You planned that you annoying witch!"

Laughing even harder, the dark haired firecracker nodded. "Your faces though when you were sulking! You should've seen you!"

Sam and Kitty laughed with renewed fervour and all three were still in fits when the coolest guy in the mansion joined them, literally. His icy blue eyes lit up seeing his friends so helpless, especially his long-time girlfriend Jubilation Lee.

"Hey you been attackin' her or what?" Robert Drake grinned.

Kitty shook her head, while Sam answered. "No, she forced us to laugh and become friends again, so she deserves it really Bobby."

"Oh really?" Roberts' eyebrows raised and his grin grew even wider. "Then she deserves some reprimand."

Jubilee was now just about stopping and was in smaller fits of giggles. Her two friends looked from her to Bobby and began to smile again. Bobby was one of the only ones that could cool and calm the madness that was Jubilation.

He reached across speedily and picked her up, putting her over one shoulder and running from the room, with her beating his back lightly and screaming playfully for him to put her down. Cannonball and Shadowcat shrugged and ran after the couple, interested in what Iceman would do.

They caught up as Bobby stood face forward to the pool. He grunted neanderthalically, "Me man, protect woh-man, treat right, teach behave."

Jubilee yelled as he dropped her in the deep end and he laughed bending over the edge to check her progress. His following friends shrieked with laughter, and doubled over as they saw a hand grip his hand, pulling him into the water with his girlfriend.

All four cracked up and the two drenched ones didn't have to pull the dry ones in, as they took a running jump.

Ororo heard the yells and screams as she walked past the patio windows. She smiled at her young students and friends. Walking around the mansion on a day like today was very honest, and showed her that their work as X-Men and teachers was not in vain. All the children were being children, having fun and messing around, as children beyond the estate were.

She used her control over the elements to clear the clouds in such a way it would not affect the weather elsewhere too greatly, and created a gentle cool breeze, so that the children would have a more pleasant day than they were already.

Then she used a wind to carry her out of the doors and into the grounds where her garden lay. Sighing with happiness, the white-haired beauty sat gracefully down on the grass, her pale blue, 'floaty' dress flared out around her. She shook her hair down from the bun she had secured it in this morning and ran her fingers through her tresses, before allowing it to fall on her shoulders.

"Beautiful day Miss Monroe, isn't it?"

Ororo turned her head and smiled graciously. "It is indeed Tessa, please, call me Ororo."

Tessa smiled back at her new friend and sat down beside her, in a pair of small black denim shorts and an ocean-blue halter neck that brought out her blue eyes. Sighing deeply she looked around the glorious garden.

"You have worked so hard on this sanctuary, it's wonderful, Ororo."

The wind rider threw her head back and laughed, "That it is my dear, that it is."

Smiling again, this time at the African-American's humour, Tessa struck up a conversation about Hank, and all began to spill out, how she felt for the man and why she was afraid. The telepath spoke earnestly and all her words came from the heart. Nodding her head, Ororo agreed something must be done to alert a certain Doctor McCoy, then it was her turn.

"Do you, have you, ever felt such a way about a man Ororo?"

Storm, Ororo, turned her head slightly and smiled to herself. "Twice too many, to the wrong men, but do I now? It is hard for me to say, I believe so Tessa, I do believe so."

" 'Twice too many' Ororo? Come, explain to me." Tessa urged, and her friend, long time X-Man told Tessa Niles of Arkon and Forge, the two loves of her life, until now…

"And you believe so too? May I know who you 'may be' in love with, my tactful friend?"

Ororo laughed again as did Tessa, then when finally stopping in their shared moment, Ororo uttered the name of the man she was falling in love with. Tessa's eyes widened and she leant back in shock. Leaning forward she checked she had heard correctly, causing a blush to come to the face of her friend, and a nod to follow.

Remy saw the pair and tutted to himself, two beautiful women, and both without a beau. He almost felt ashamed, until he heard the sound of music from the private music room, one especially for the staff. Following the strummed chords, he heard a voice rise up and join them harmoniously. He froze and looked at the person sat gently gripping a guitar, singing with her eyes shut lightly and smiling as the words came from her lips.

#You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In everything that I could be

I've gotta say – you really got a way

You've got a way it seems

You gave my faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see… you got a way with me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love#

The singer's eyes stayed shut, but her eyelids flickered, and tears began to slide from beneath them.

#You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me#

As she sang the chorus again, her voice cracked slightly on the last line again, the tears carrying on their course down her porcelain cheeks.

#Oh, how I adore you

Like no one before you

I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love#

Her voice wavered and the last line came out richly, and full of held back emotion.

#It's just the way you are……….#

Strumming the final chords, her eyes remained closed and her head dropped down so her chin touched her chest lightly, and she took deep breaths to calm her raging emotions.

Remy had never seen her like this, never had he heard her sing, let alone with so much raw emotion and sincerity. He silently strode across to her and placed a half-gloved hand beneath her chin.

"Remy… you hear meh?"

"Chere… Remy heard it all, and he loves you wid all his heart, you beat me at de ding I'm best at, and I have to admit it, mon petite."

Without waiting for her response, Remy LeBeau met her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. Rogue pulled back hurriedly and stared at him, Remy himself was staring back.

"Remy, did ya just…"

"Oui…"

"An' there was no…"

"Oui…"

Rogue's eyes lit up and a smile lit her tear-streaked face. "Remy, ah love you too."

She kissed him this time and placed her hands lightly on his neck, he slid his arms around her waist and smiled as their second kiss deepened, without her powers activating… He'd managed it, to create a field of kinetic energy that cancelled out her powers. So they could be truly together, no hold backs.

The elated pair gazed into the others eyes as they broke their kiss. This was permanent, they both decided without saying a word. They were together, forever.

Hank would have been seriously impressed by the achievements of both mutant colleagues and friends, if he had known, but at that time he was trying to persuade Logan that what he and Ororo had put in place should not be tampered with.

"Listen Hank, I gotta train, or else I get a lil aggressive" There was a 'snikt' sound to emphasise his point, but Beast did not look impressed or phased by Logan at all.

"Wolerine! Logan… They need time off, we all do, and after the events that we suffered soon after their wedding, they deserve it. And not but's!" Hank interjected as the shorter man opened his mouth. "You were there, you saw the disaster and you saw how well they hid their loss of a honeymoon. This is one of the best things we can give and I intend it to remain untouched!"

Logan looked at the blue furred mutant with respect. "Okay bub, but soon as they're out, ya give me a call."

Hank nodded satisfied and went back to his task of appearing to fix his experiment notes into the correct order, whilst actually replaying the previous nights events in his own mind about Sage and himself.

Back upstairs Bobby was bracing himself as he watched his girlfriend's back slowly turn back to him. He smiled and felt his throat go dry as he pulled Jubilee down into a seat with him on the terrace near the pool.

"Bobby spill."

"What?" He looked up startled and saw Jubilee smiling at him reassuringly.

"I can tell you have something to tell me, as you're making the whole area go cold."

Bobby grinned apologetically and allowed the air to heat up again, he took one of her hands in his and looked at her fingertips. "I've got a vacation booked, to Europe."

Jubilee looked at him sharply. "You're leaving me here? For how long?"

"A week, but I don't want to leave you."

She looked at him confused and shook her head. "What d' you mean Popsicle?

He cleared his throat and met her eyes, his own shining with anticipation. "Come with me, I know it's just a week, but I want you with me, I couldn't leave you behind."

Jubilee stared at him before squealing and throwing herself on his, her arms around his neck tightly. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'd say yes! Oh Bobby!"

He grinned as her hyper girlfriend nearly choked him and hugged her back as tightly. Things were going according to plan so far…

The only ones immune to the excitement of the weekend running through the mansion were in their own honeymoon paradise. They were at this moment drying out from their hours of water fighting. Exhausted, all they could do was hold each other close and talk quietly through their link.

_You know the Professor wanted us to get away for a while?_

_Uh huh… _Jean answered sleepily.

_I don't think he had this in mind_

Jean chuckled through the link and physically. _No, I don't think so, but it is wonderful. We should thank whoever did this for us, my love._

_I agree, no six am starts for two weeks for that or those person or people._

That remark made Jean smile and push him gently away, before pulling Scott's body close to her again.

_That's awfully nice Mr fearless leader, what about your wife, hmm? Does she get to stay in bed too?_

Scott smirked at Jean's obvious hatred for early mornings and kissed the top of her head. _Nope, because I happen to adore her in her tight costume when she doesn't notice the wide awake me helping her with the exercises that show off her body to it's full potential._

That earned him a small shock and Jean biting his lower lip as he kissed her fully on the mouth.

_I'm having coffee before any six am training session._

Both lovers laughed and kissed again, somehow finding the energy to make love from nowhere.

A tremble shook the mansion above them, but they didn't notice. Nor did they hear the human Juggernaut bawling for Charles Xavier and his X-Men.

Getting more serious… What will happen to the still fragile couples and the honeymooners?

More chapters are planned of the ensuing events, so if ya'll still like it, please let me know, by **reviewing**!

Thank you soooooooooo much people!

SummersGroupie

x-x-


	4. Starting their bloom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

A/N: Sorry for the bigger break, but I had a few exams and stuff, anyways, hope you like this chapter.

Thank you so much Slickboy444, jenskott, strayphoenix, cajuncrazy and jott luuuuuuuuuver. The reviews mean so much! This one's for you guys.

* * *

"CHARLES XAVIER! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

The thuggish cry of Cain Marko shook the mansion, along with his oversized and heavy footsteps. One thing was certain, the Human Juggernaut did not work to an average five day week, choosing the one of the two days the X-Men had off from their teaching duties.

Logan snarled at the sound of Xavier's stepbrother and made for the front door. As he stalked into the foyer, he found the Professor waiting for him there. Raising an eyebrow at how calm the Professor remained he grunted.

"Please Logan, normal dialect will suffice for our conversations, that you are aware of."

Shaking his head at the mentor of the X-Men, Logan suppressed a grin. He let his claws pop from the back of his hands.

"I'd best be goin' t' deal with Juggie out there, civilities can wait Chuck."

Storm and Sage ran through the mansion and entered the foyer to see Charles laughing and nodding to Wolverine. The dark haired woman touched his shoulder and he turned to smile at her, before glancing to Wolverine once more.

"There, now you have some back up, though I am sure in the mood you are in Cain will not help but lose his temper and this fight."

Logan nodded and flung open the front doors, his teammates behind him, and their numbers growing as Rogue, Gambit, Iceman and Jubilee arrived. Iceman, Rogue and Gambit were the only ones who truly looked like X-Men by their clothing, Bobby having adopted his usual icy covering, and the other two hardly wore clothes they couldn't fight in. None of them looked happy. Not one enjoyed having their Saturday interrupted.

Juggernaut stumbled as he saw the seven X-Men preparing to charge him. He stood up again after a moments hesitation. "NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF THE JUGGERNAUT!"

The small and extremely volatile Wolverine threw himself forward with a roar, causing the X-Men to scatter round and begin the fight. Ororo and Rogue took to the skies, as Bobby created an ice slide to get him to Juggernaut quickly. Sage mind linked all the tem, so that they could attack with precision and consecutively. Jubilee ran at Juggernaut from the right, as Bobby had the left and Logan had the centre, and Gambit disappeared from sight for the moment.

Cain had moments to react and react he did, well considering the pressure he was under from the assault of seven to one, he had to in some way. His armour made the ice balls, which Iceman threw, shatter, and his helmet protected him from a psychic barrage from Sage. He, however, could not stop himself from being forced back by the brutal and staggering, almost non-stop, punches, kicks and clawing of the Wolverine. Jubilee helped her father figure in the assault by blasting bright energy globules at his eye level, effectively blinding him. Nor could he stop the surge of electricity passing through him, as above in the skies the Wind-rider, Storm cast down lightning around and at him.

Roaring with anger he span and threw the Canadian from him and knocked Jubilee flying into the hedge close to the wall. He threw a hand out and contacted with Iceman, knocking him back and rendering helpless for the moment. Pressing his advantage, he tried to walk toward the mansion, only to find his ankle was being held back.

"Well hi there big dark and uglah, how're ya doin' sugah?"

Cain yelled and tried to grab the annoying skunk haired mutant, but she flew right over him and hovered in front of his face, but just out of reach.

"Ah think you need t' learn some manners Cain, you're not bein' very nahce."

"Listen lady, Juggernaut don't need no hassle from yous lot, I'm gettin' my evil step-brother if it's the last thing I do!"

Rogue fluttered her eyelashes and smirked at him. "You mean the Professor? Sorry hon, ah can't letcha do that, what with him bein' mah mentor an' all. Ah do hope we'll still be friends Juggie."

Cain stood puzzled at her words, but soon snapped back to reality as she attempted to wrench his helmet off, managing to destroy two of the screws.

"HEY, NO TOUCHIN'!"

He slammed a fist into her head as she dove again, a lucky shot, but one hard enough to knock her over the mansion roof. Grinning to himself he tried to move forward, only to smell something very peculiar, like brimstone…

"Guten Tag mein freund, was ist das? Attacking the X-Men again, vell that vill never do."

The acrobatic Nightcrawler spun down from the tree he had teleported to after grabbing the villain's attention. He made almost no sound as he landed and a small buzzing noise came from behind the tree, and a very angry Gambit emerged.

"You t'ink you can attack my chere and get away wid it? Ya need a lesson, like de lady said. What say you Kurt, we should teach him, non?"

A fanged grin appeared on the blue mutants face. "Ja, let us Gambit. After you."

Gambit obliged by throwing a number of kinetically charged cards at their foe and knocking him backwards a step. Casting a glance to Nightcrawler, a smile appeared on his face.

"Dis one is tryin' to fight back mon ami, how noble."

Nightcrawler, commonly known to his friends as Kurt Wagner, or elf (fuzzy), let out a small laugh and nodded. "Ve shall see how noble he is after ve have finished."

Without another word, Kurt teleported all around the now thoroughly confused enemy and began to undo the remaining bolts his sister had failed to. Gambit continued throwing charged cards and anything else he could lay his hands on, careful not to hit his fuzzy friend.

Storm saw the new player and smiled, then he had returned from Germany, this was wonderful news. She brought herself a little lower and made his teleporting easier by not generating as many lightning bolts. Sage waited silently for her turn, she knew a telepath could easily take down the Juggernaut once he had no helmet.

Rogue tore back over the mansion, more than a little pissed off. "Now ya got me mad, that was just dumb Juggie!"

She rocketed down and snatched his helmet off, neatly kicking him in the nose as she rose up again. Nightcrawler shook his head at his sisters behaviour, and then 'ported away from the now enraged Cain Marko. Sage took her opportunity and sent a strong telepathic surge to Cain's mind, effectively stunning him whilst she built up defences to his memories and prepared for a knock-out blast.

Wolverine couldn't wait, and neither could Rogue and they both charged at the struggling opponent. But instead of hitting him they went straight through the huge body, both narrowly missing hitting the floor, wall and each other. Turning back in rage, they spied Kitty Pryde making the big lug intangible, waiting for Sage to be ready.

After a moment he turned back to normal and slumped to the floor unconscious. Ororo dropped from the sky elegantly and made the winds around her calm with a mere thought, she held out a hand to Logan, who reluctantly took it and stood up the right way, a low growl in his throat as he looked at the 'sleeping' form of Juggernaut. He scowled at the huge form and kicked the armour.

"Stupid son of a-"

"Logan" Ororo's voice interrupted as a warning.

"Sorry darlin' but he's a piece a trash." Came the quiet reply.

Bobbie was already over with Jubilee, carrying her in his arms, though she was conscious and seemed okay. He strolled back to the group around Cain's body and wrinkled his nose. Remy and Rogue had their arms around each other, and Kitty was already hugging Kurt tightly and joking about good timing. Sage hung back a little out of things, as Ororo and Logan's hands were still loosely clasped together.

Professor Xavier's voice broke the moment, as Tessa sighed.

_Well done my X-Men, Hank is coming out to help bring the Juggernaut inside to a holding cell for the time being._

His words caused Tessa to suck in the breath she had just released, in turn making Ororo raise both her eyebrows and smile encouragingly.

Soon the figure of Beast came into view, him carrying a small bag, as a doctor usually did, in Tessa's opinion. He nodded to his friends and noticed the hands of the two most senior. Chuckling to himself he knelt by Cain and gestured for Tessa to help him.

She slipped down onto her knees and leant over the body, checking his pulse and vital signs, including brain activity. Hank similarly checked him, then added a sedative to Tessa's psychic shock, in order to keep the huge man asleep for a little longer.

"Rogue, may I be so bold as to ask you to fly him down to the Medical Bay for me?"

Rogue shrugged and took her arm from around Remy's waist, and her head from his shoulder. "Sure thing Hank. Wanna come Rem?"

Remy smiled broadly at her public display of affection firstly physically, and now verbally. "Ya try an' stop me, petite."

The two walked away, Rogue carrying most of the Juggernauts weight and allowing Remy to 'help' her with the load. Ororo smiled and spoke out loud.

"I am so glad they've managed to get there. They both deserve it."

Logan laughed and Hank soon joined in with Tessa and Kurt, whilst Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby looked astounded at why they'd laugh about that. Kitty decided to be brave, hoping that Logan wouldn't skin her after she finished speaking.

"Like you and Logan, huh Ororo?"

Ororo looked across at the child she considered her daughter and blushed slightly, both her and Logan releasing each other's hand. She shared a secret smile with Tessa and winked at Kitty. "Hush kitten, we will talk later."

Kitty's mouth turned into a circle, before snapping shut and becoming a huge grin. Bobby took that opportunity to spring on them all his and Jubes plans.

"Hey guys? You know how I'm goin' away for a while tomorrow, right? Well, Jubes-is-coming-with-me-and-it's-only-for-a-week-and-we're-both-adults-and-you-can't-stop-us-but-is-that okay?" He took a deep breath after almost losing it all and Jubilation rubbed his neck soothingly and sympathetically.

Hank's eyes bulged in amazement, his young friend was serious about a girl and by the looks of things growing up a little. How interesting…

" 'S fine with me Ice box, but then I ain't Charlie in there, he has legal guardianship, not us."

Bobby nodded. "But if you guys said yes, then it's definitely gonna be okay with the Professor, not that you guys are any different to him, but uh-"

Jubes laughed and wriggled until he put her down. She looked at Logan sternly. "Wolvie if you said yes then anyone will about me. 'Cause you're so protective of me."

Logan grunted as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, and amazingly responded in kind by hugging her back, his arms around her waist. "Kid, if I wasn't then you'd end up dead half the time."

She laughed and let go to take Bobby's outstretched hand and waved with the other as they made their way to tell the professor and pack. Kitty and Kurt pulled faces at their backs and began laughing, whilst Hank became very thoughtful and silent. Logan and Ororo glanced at each other and smiled.

"We're going to my attic, so if you require us do come up or yell." Ororo stated and held a hand out to steady Logan as the winds gathered around them, floating them up to their destination.

Hank and Tessa gradually rose from the floor, him holding a hand to help her. Fortunately or unfortunately, he pulled a little too enthusiastically and she ended up pressed to his chest. Blushing beneath his fur, he mumbled an apology as she did the same and they parted hurriedly. Kurt rolled his eyes at Kitty and she giggled.

"Ve'll see you later meine freunds, Katschen and I have a lot to catch up on." He grabbed her waist and teleported before she could utter a protest, leaving the two secretly in love friends alone.

"Well," Tessa smiled, "That was an experience."

Hank blushed again as she added quickly, "Fighting the Juggernaut I mean, uh, and-"

She blushed darker than him and looked up to find him smiling at her. He picked up his bag and put his equipment away hurriedly, before holding out an arm to escort her to view their 'guest'.

Charles Xavier looked away from his window, a smile shining on his face. All his eldest students, his X-Men, his family were growing, and it was beautiful. Bobby and Jubilee had seen him and he had agreed even before they spoke, which wasn't necessarily that impressive as they'd both stood in front of him for five minutes in silence, thinking how to say they wanted to go away together.

Even his 'son' was happy, ecstatically so with his wife and love of his life. Yes, Charles thought, life is good for them all, or it is becoming so.

Scott and Jean were in fact sitting quietly, their bodies just touching occasionally be it fingertips or foreheads, or toes. They were talking of the future and want they wanted as a couple, a home of their own, time together, children.

They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the sudden climate change, nor the observation deck become visible for a short second. A smile was plastered behind the reinforced glass, and it turned to a sneer as the watchers fingers itched to touch the controls and many panels in it's vicinity.

"Scottie… My little Scottie, how long I have waited… And now you're with her too, perfect timing on my part and Cain's. Marvellous. I cannot wait to see what you make of me."

* * *

Ending it there folks, and I'd love feedback on who you think it is, or should be! Need input people, you help me make the tale. 

Oh and big question my friends, do you want to see Kurtty or Kiotr?

PLEASE REVIEW!

SummersGroupie

x-x-


	5. Intertwining destruction and discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed, I am nothing without you all bows humbly to reviewers and now for the next shoot, I mean chapter.

Ororo and Logan were laughing less than half an hour after a gruelling battle and they could hardly believe what they each had found in one another's company. The only problem for both was expressing what they felt to the other. As their laughter ceased, their eyes locked and Ororo licked her lips. She took a step closer to him, her hand resting lightly on the workbench where they had been checking the new seedlings growths. Two days and already one was blooming stupendously. One or two if the others were quite strong, but there was a shy, small pair in the corner of the planting boxes, a pair that were intertwined. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Ororo smiled to herself before speaking in a low and gentle voice.

"Logan, I-"

His finger brushed against her lips and Logan was the one to step closer this time, turning the distance between them into inches. "Hush darlin'…"

He leant forward and she met him halfway, their lips locking together as if it they were supposed to be that way. Ororo's hands crept around Logan's shoulders, as one of his remained on her cheek and the other steadied them both by holding her waist gently but firmly.

A breeze rose outside gently and the sun shone more brightly, as if trying to convey the love-struck Ororo's happiness across the world, so everyone could bask in the reflected glory. Logan's usually cold and untrusting exterior slipped and any who saw him would think he was a man too compassionate for words, and so in love it was almost a like fairytale romance.

Breathlessly they broke apart and both their eyes shone with newfound love and wonder. Wordlessly, Ororo brought one of her own hands to press Logan's against her cheek so she could nuzzle it gently. Logan smiled stupidly and rubbed his thumb across her silky smooth skin.

'Love eh?' he thought, 'Strange things it can do t' ya.'

He stretched his arms out and placed his hands on her shoulders, considering for a moment. She smiled, making his heart pound almost painfully against his chest. Logan remembered how he had felt for Jean, Mariko. And they didn't compare, nothing could compare with how he felt in that moment. How he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

"'Ro?"

"Yes Logan, I will. We shall."

He smiled contentedly and drew the goddess into the warmth of his arms. Life, he thought to himself as she kissed his neck, isn't all that bad.

Elsewhere, another couple were sharing the same sentiments. Turning her green eyes on the man she had resisted for so long, Rogue smiled and was rewarded with one from the man so now admitted, to him and herself, she loved. He moved closer to her under the thin sheets that covered her bed. She snuggled into his shoulder, still baffled by the fact they could do this. Be together, skin to skin contact and both of them live through it. Lazily, she ran a finger up his chest and smiled at the shudder it received.

"Petite, you gone and gone poor Remy out already. You have the advanced stamina, and whilst Remy is no quitter, he is mighty tired."

Rogue giggled and Remy kissed the top of her head. "Ya knew what ah was lahke Remy, it was your choice sugah."

Now it was his turn to laugh, and give her a funny look. His fingers danced across her cheek, barely touching her skin, making her smile even more. It was the fact that he didn't touch her even when he could that made the difference. The fact that he'd waited for so long to be with her, and remained by her side, though she couldn't kiss him, hug him too closely, even hold hands without gloves. It was that he had loved her beyond that, beyond the face she showed everyone, of the tough, yet beautiful Southern belle who could stick up for herself, hold her own and some.

"Yeah, I be knowing what you're like chere, but it don't mean I gotta be willin' to admit that a girl, even one as gifted as you, could wear me out."

"Aw, come off it swamprat, y'all gonna make me blush."

"And Remy aint done that already mon chere?"

"Shut up you goofball. You know what ah meant."

"Oui, I be willin' t' admit that t' you."

"…Remy?"

"Yes Rogue?"

"Please be quiet and kiss meh instead."

"With pleasure petite."

Lying together, not for the first time in her room, but as a first for a few other things, they felt that they had put the world to rights, and were continuing to do so. Yes, they agreed unknowingly with Logan, life isn't all that bad.

Jubilee and Bobby had left the mansion, left for Europe, a holiday they claimed. Kitty knew different. She knew her friend. Smiling to herself she turned back to the still unpacking Kurt. She threw herself on the bed and grinned, glad she'd gotten over the fear she had once had for him. "You still not done? Man, you pack more than me."

Kurt gave her a look and she shrugged. "Hey, that was once, and I didn't know where I was going, so everything had to go in there."

"All your teddy bears too Katschen?" Kurt remarked cheekily and had a pillow thrown at him.

Kitty scowled and bit into an apple she'd grabbed from the kitchen, before he'd 'ported them from there too. Chewing slowly, she thought before she spoke again. "So Margali okay?"

"Ja. She is fine. Jimaine is going to come and stay with us soon, she said to say hi from her."

"Yeah, ditto."

"Kitty, I vill not see her for a vhile now."

"Still, when you do, ditto, okay?"

Kurt sighed and shook his fuzzy head at the girl he had had to work so hard with to accept him. He hid a smile and pretended to look annoyed. "Kitty, if you don't intend to help me, zen you should really go and bug somevon else."

"Nein." Kitty answered with a cheeky grin. "You're more fun to bug."

Kurt raised his eyes towards the ceiling and put his hands together in prayer. "Vhy Lord? Vhy do you leave me here vithout Peter to save me from Keety Pryde?"

The other pillow from his bed hit him square in the side of his face, firstly for the prayer and secondly for making fun of her name again; he squeaked loudly as he fell over. Kitty rolled around on his bed laughing, until she fell off one side, causing him to laugh even harder and in the end, it was that way that Amanda Sefton, or Jimaine Szardos, as she had been born, found them. She stepped into the room and smirked at her crazy boyfriend and her friend on the floor in tears of laughter.

"Okay you two, who did it?"

Her comment made the pair on the floor stop and look at her. Kurt raised his head, wiping away his tears then grinning at Kitty before they both yelled one word at her.

"DITTO!"

Then they both burst into more laughter, stronger than before and with renewed strength from their second break. Try as she might, Amanda was powerless to resist their infectious giggling and ended up sitting leaning against the doorframe holding her sides. All three were as happy as she could remember, and that made life here much more easy and living in general less painful.

Professor heard their laughter from his study down the hall and felt the warm blurred thoughts of the other X-Men, causing him to smile more than he was already. In his hand he held a letter that had 12 stamps on it and was printed in old fashioned handwriting. He had laughed when he saw it, someone didn't know how to post a letter. But his laughter had changed to a faster pulse and a wide smile. Lilandra was coming to Earth, and Charles Xavier couldn't have been more excited or happy.

Hank and Tessa were arguing, again, down in the hangar. After putting their 'friend' Juggernaut in a containment cell and checking he would be comfortable, without his helmet of course, they had left him unconscious. Hank had muttered something about jet upgrades, so Tessa had offered her assistance.

Now they stood a few feet apart, yelling at each other, eyes flashed angrily and Tessa's cheeks were flushed. Hank gripped the screwdriver hard in his hand to refrain punching a wall or something, as she clenched her fists.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT, GO ON, MAKE A FUSS, LIKE IT'S ONLY YOU YOU YOU!"

"HANK MCCOY! YOU ARE GETTTING ON MY NERVES!"

"TESSA! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING ON MINE FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

"FINE! I'LL GO!"

She turned away and walked to the door, her stride measured and her breathing laboured. Hank hung his head and held up a hand. "Wait. Please?"

Tessa paused, not turning. "What Henry, what do you want?"

"Tessa, you know I didn't mean all of that nonsense. You aren't like that, and I know it, it's just my-"

"Your what Hank? Your not trusting me because of my association with the Hellfire Club? I know I don't deserve that trust, but I am trying." Her eyes watered and her hands unclenched, behind her, Henry McCoy felt awful.

"Tessa, I know, and I do trust you. Implicitly. It's just I didn't before and it's still a shock to my system how my emotion has changed toward to in the last twenty-four hours."

Curious, Tessa turned to face her love. "Your emotions changed? You changed your mind about me?"

"Well…" he blustered, "Well yes, I must admit that I – I, well, I changed my opinions yes."

Her eyes lit up and her whole composure changed. She was quickly by his side and he looked up, meeting her smile. His breath hitched slightly as she bend over to pick up a wrench.

"Let's get this finished Mr McCoy."

"Quite Miss Niles."

Only three people in the building were unaware of the commotion upstairs, and they were in a very strange situation. Two were locked in the DR, or the Danger Room, on a honeymoon program, made by Doctor Hank McCoy and Ororo Monroe. The other was in the observation room above the DR and was beginning to tamper with all the program outlines.

Scott and Jean Summers grabbed each others arms as the scene around them shook. Jean's eyes widened and she looked to Scott in surprise. "Scott? What's going on?"

"I… I…"

he was lost for words, and unsure of himself for the first time in his favourite room. Locked in, trapped. Who the heck was messing with the console! Standing, he helped Jean to her feet, before trying to find the wall of the Danger Room.

"Scott, you won't solve this like that, you know that."

"Jean, trust me. There's always a loophole, a way out. That's how the Danger Room is designed hun, somewhere in here there is a panel, so we can get out."

"I don't think so Scott, or should I call you Cyclops in there?"

A rude voice interrupted the pair, and caused them to look around the room in horror. A laugh resounded, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. Jean began to search for a mental signal quietly, as Scott answered the villain.

"Black Tom! You answer me this instant! What the heck do you think you're doing!"

The laugh sounded again and a hologram of the Irish fiend appeared in front of Cyclops. "Why I'm just getting set up at this moment, what are you doing Scott?"

Grinding his teeth and clenching his jaw and fists, Scott looked back to Jean, who's eyes flashed open in sudden shock. "Scott…"

"Jean!"

He turned away from Tom Cassidy, Black Tom, and held his wife's hand as she rebuilt her shielding and told Scott what she had found through their link. His eyes widened behind his glasses and his jaw dropped. She squeezed his hand and hugged him to her as they both saw the observation windows appear with their tormentors ready to begin.

He's with a telepath Scott, I almost found him, but then-

"'Lynne…" Scott whispered, as Jean's eyes filled with tears of worry, anger and hate.

"Hello there Scottie, have you missed me?"

That's all for now. I hope you like it! Get ready for the Danger Room workout of a lifetime.

Please REVIEW! I love your input, gets the gears clicking.

Summers Groupis

-x-x-


	6. Fully blossoming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, just chill, I'm playing, promise. This is in a different reality, where Jean and Scott actually marry and don't get a proper honeymoon.

A/N: YOU ALL ARE GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE READ ON, AND TELL ME AGAIN! YOU'RE MAKING THIS ALL POSSIBLE!

ALL OF YOU PEOPLE: jenskott, rololover1 (), slickboy444, Artimis1987 and marvlix – YOU ALL ROCK!

marvlix, thank you! I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't find it when I was searching around! DANKE SCHÖN! And okay, you have a point, tell you what, if you remind me, I will try and write a Jott fic with just them together, pure nice, no horrid things. Remind me and I promise to try.

Onward and upward! See what you think…

* * *

Boiling with rage, Scott and Jean Summers looked up at the two villains, Black Tom Cassidy and Madelyne Pryor.

"Tis a shame that Cain could n' join us. He would've loved t' see ye two X-Men squirm."

Madelyne threw her head back and laughed heartily at her Irish associate. "Tom, you make me laugh, but that fool has done his part. Now we must fulfil ours."

Tom scowled at the woman, hating how she treated his friend, and feeling rebellious to her plans.

Below them in the now unstable Danger Room Scott was thinking of a way out. Jean was nursing a headache that had sprung from the shock of Maddie firing back her mental probes she had stretched out. Scott…what do we do?

Startled from his reverie, Scott turned so kneel by his wife's side. It'll be okay hon, I promise I'll find a way out. They won't hurt us

Jean smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently to assure him she was fine. He stood after returning the gesture and began to scour the walls. This was his favourite room, he knew where the switch was, he just needed his bearings. He needed a helping hand, a location to work out from. He smacked his forehead.

'Duh Summers, you prat. Observation deck.' He quickly worked out all the angles and turned to face where the door would be.

Jean I've got it

What? Her head snapped up quickly. The door?

Yes, I figured it out

Madelyne sensed some sort of communication between the pair and set her program in motion. Laughing with strange joy, her eyes lit as the images were put into play. Scott and Jean's world was thrown upside down and all the two watchers could do was shake hands and laugh at their plan taking action.

Above their heads, a newcomer had just entered the mansion and he looked around in amusement. No-one at the bottom of the stairs, amazing. He laughed heartily and lifted all his bags up to carry them upstairs to his old room. By the time he had put his things away again, Ororo and Logan had walked downstairs and were in the kitchen talking over a cup of coffee. Venturing from his room, heading in that direction, Piotr Nichoviolich Rasputin took a look around just outside his door. It was good to be back.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" A girl flung herself on him and hugged him tightly. Piotr or Peter as he was known to his American friends hugged the girl he loved with passion.

"Kitty, I had hoped I would see you first!"

"Of course you goose! I missed you! Everyone has come home, you're all returning back to us!"

"Da, that we are. It is you that draws me here Kitty, you always bring me back."

"Oh Pete," Kitty sighed, "you always say the sweetest of things."

Piotr smiled down and grinned. "But of course my American beauty. What other things could I say, if not sweet they would be sour, and that is something I do not wish to be."

Kitty nodded and tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. "I know. I'm glad you're back."

"Come Kitty, we should go to the kitchen. I am hungry from my trip."

"Okay." She agreed easily and shrieked as he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs and into the room for which they had headed. Piotr smiled as he saw his comrades talking in whispers, holding hands across the table. They both let go as the couple walked in.

"Oh I see," Kitty teased, "Breaking it up because we're here. Forget it guys, you two are waaaaaaaay obvious, ya know?"

Piotr laughed as he saw Logan blush at Kitty's comment. "Now that is a something I have not once seen before comrade, the Wolverine blushing."

Ororo turned her head and saw, beginning to laugh along with him. Logan scowled at her and Peter as Kitty joined in. he pointed a finger, beginning to grin. "This is your fault half-pint. I'll get yer back."

"Oh Logan, leave Kitten alone. She is quite right. We should not be afraid of out own friends." Ororo stood and moved their cups to the sink. He stayed sitting and watched her, considering her words, as the other two got a glass of juice each and sat down next to one another, beginning to talk about the things that had passed whilst they had been apart.

Upstairs, Remy and Rogue stood opposite one another, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Rogue spoke first, pointing out the obvious rather than comment on recent changes. "Look clothes Remy, aren't ya glad to see them."

"Not on you mon chere." Remy cheerily replied.

Rogue smiled. "Aw, now look. Stop that, you're gonna make a gal like me start blushin' all o' the tahme, without a just cause in most peoples eyes."

"'Bout time someone did Rogue, ya need a little blush now an' then t' make sure your cheeks are workin', and yours are workin' just fine."

Rolling her eyes at his confidence and answer for everything, Rogue held out a gloved hand to him. He took it but removed her glove and hand her bare hand firmly in his own, with no material separating them. They both revelled in the simple pleasure, starting to make their way downstairs.

"Remy? Ya think the others would'a guessed whut we were up to?"

Remy blinked and moved his hand to curl around her waist, sliding under the material to rest against her skin. "I think dey all be knowin' we serious. But I t'ink dey be knowin' dat for a long time already."

"Rahght, j'st so ah know whut ah'm about t' head into sugah. Don't get me wrong, ah want them all t' know, it's just fahnding the rahght tahme, y'see?"

"Oui, I understand."

"Really?"

Coming to a complete stop, Remy pulled the woman he loved round and into his arms, to silence her with a kiss. "Does that tell you Rogue?"

She nodded quietly, a big smile almost falling off her face with how wide it was. Remy nodded decisively and led her to the kitchen where they met their friends and began to chatter about mindless things, or just random pieces of new or old information. Ororo and Logan held hands beneath the table and smiled whenever they count the others eyes. Rogue and Remy were as close together as they could get. Kitty and Piotr felt at peace and happy, not touching but knowing how the other one felt and basking in that glory.

Hank and Tessa were disagreeing once more. Each met the others eyes and couldn't help but laugh loudly. Seeing the other in such a state, both realised that their constant arguing was pointless and they should come clean.

"Tessa-"

"Hank-"

They both spoke together and smiled. "You first my dear."

"No no, it's okay, you first."

"I insist." Grinned Hank and bowed to signal her to speak. She curtsied and smiled , clearing her throat and preparing for the worst.

"Hank." Tessa began and smiled, catching his eye. "I thought you should know that I-uh, I really admire your work."

Kicking herself for not telling him the truth, Tessa met his gaze again. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I, uh, I." He blustered and waved his hands around, trying to make his point. "I was considering and I thought, well my opinion was, and that led to… Coming to the conclusion of, yes."

Tessa smiled and grabbed his hands that were still animatedly waving. "Hank. What conclusion?"

Henry McCoy blushed and grinned at her. "The conclusion I should go on a date."

"Oh?"

"With you."

"Oh." Now it was her turn to blush and smile. "Really?"

"That would be most agreeable, if you would conform to the general idea of going on a date with a beast."

"You're only a beast by codename Hank, not appearance or personality." Tessa told him, kissing his cheek.

"I will escort you to a restaurant then at seven o'clock this evening, collecting you from your door Miss Niles." Hank blushed and his smile broadened widely.

"Until then Mister McCoy, adieu."

"Adieu Juliet, adieu! Fare the well bright angel."

Giggling, Tessa strode from the room, leaving Hank with the biggest grin and the most comfortable happy feeling. Clicking his heels and humming happily, he went to check on their current 'guest'.

"Good morrow Cain. How do you feel today?"

Hearing an angry roar, Hank chuckled. "I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humour. Now why are you here, just to fight again? Shame on you Juggernaut, I held a higher opinion of you, or was about to."

Cain Marko laughed from the cell he was held in and smashed his fists against the energy that separated them. "Ha, there's nothin' yous X-Men can do now anyways. Tom and Maddielyne are already in place. Yous guys have lost."

"My my my. Madelyne Pryor and Black Tom I presume? Deary me, now that calls for attention."

As Hank headed for the alarm, Cain realised his mistake and laughed it off. "Hahaha! You believe me, funny puny X-Man, you believe anything."

"Still, I must set the scanners Cain, if by the slight chance they might seize the opportunity and enter our building." Hank smirked at the fallen expression on the Juggernauts face as he hit the scanners, fully expecting the results he got back. "As I thought, they are indeed here and…"

He fell silent. "Great gods… Scott and Jean!"

Hitting the alarm, he dashed from the room heading to the Danger Room as quickly as his limbs would carry him. Hoping he would not be too late. As he skidded through the doors, he saw a peculiar sight and stopped dead. Black Tom looked up and grinned at him. "Ah, Beast, ye think ye got a containment cell for this?"

Hank's jaw dropped and he saw Maddie lying on the floor unconscious. "Did you happen to be working with this woman Black Tom?"

"Aye, but she got on me nerves. Take 'er away and me an' Cain can go back t' our usual business. I shifted the programs 'round and made it all end. Could n'r put it back to how 't was, but I think they've had enough of a secluded room for now."

Nodding at the strange logic, Henry lifted the clone up and took her from the room. "Come with me Tom, the Professor will need to agree to Cain's release I am afraid."

"Right-o Beasty, I can see why Charles may have t' give his go ahead. Shall I open them doors down there for the couple down there?"

"Uh, yes yes, do that, please."

"Alrighty." Flicking two switches, Tom grinned and held open the next door for Beast. "Shall we?"

Down in the Danger Room itself, Scott and Jean had been surprised, to say the least, when the world had stopped spinning and the enemies halted and disappeared. They held to one another and smiled slowly. Jean, I love you so much

I love you too

"Let's get out of here."

Scott pulled Jean to the doors, which flung open and they raced up the corridors towards the lifts that would take them to the main floors. They locked lips as the doors closed and laughed as the doors opened to reveal a surprised team of X-Men. Quickly, Jean pressed the up button and the doors closed. Scott waved jokily to them, causing Jean to laugh more and kiss him again.

Down a few floors, Logan stood with his face inches from the lift doors and claws drawn. "Did those two just-?"

"Yes." Kitty giggled and turned to hide her laughter in Peter's arms, as he too was confused, yet amused by the sight they had been met with. He scooped Kitty fully into his arms and span her around, before turning to walk away towards the pool.

"We will be outside comrades. We'll be seeing you later."

Kitty waved from over his shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and allowing him to take her outside where they could be alone. Ororo smiled and waved back, then placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I think their honeymoon was over, just."

"Yeah, I reckon so. What about the alarm?"

"Oh leave it, I'm guessing it's sorted if those two have just come up here."

Logan smirked and nodded. "Yep, which leaves me with nothin' t' do, except try t' ravish ya."

Blushing, Ororo kissed him deeply and smiled. Pulling back her eyes shone and she walked away from him slowly. Turning around, she dropped his belt on the floor and Logan watched her, his jaw dropping as he realised what she'd done.

"Thieving woman… first my heart then my belt. That's it." He retracted his claws and sped after her, startling the pair who had just realised there was an alarm and were at the kitchen door.

Rogue smiled and watched them, leaning her head on Remy's shoulder. "Ah think the mansion is quite happy, don't you sugah?"

"Oui, mon belle chere. Dis mansion is full o' love. Dat's the way t'ings should be."

* * *

OKIES! That can be the end, unless you ask for another chapter? There's one planned, but it's your choice!

REVIEW ANYWAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


End file.
